Allura (Legendary Defender)
Allura is the last princess of Planet Altea, and currently the only known female Altean alive. Voltron: Legendary Defender (TV series) When Altea was attacked by Zarkon's Galra Empire 10,000 years ago, Allura's father King Alfor chose to hide the Voltron lions and Allura rather than have Voltron formed to battle their enemy as she suggested. Sadly, Altea was ultimately lost as a result, with only the six residents of the Castle of Lions being known to survive the tragedy. She spent the next ten millennia in stasis, until awakened by the future Paladins of Voltron, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Personality Being a member of the Altean Royal Family, Allura is known for her commanding attitude towards the Paladins, her serious demeanor, and occasionally playful personality. She does, however, have a deep-seated hatred and loathing for Zarkon, who as a former Black Paladin betrayed the alliance between the Galra and Altean governments, and killed her father, King Alfor. Allura is a very caring and altruistic individual who wants to do right by the people of the galaxy and is incredibly committed to her diplomatic and military duties as the daughter of the king, and appears to define her mission by the same standards and care that her father did. Allura greatly admires her father and misses him, and tries very hard to take up the mantle of leadership in his stead. She maintained a deferential attitude towards her father's hologram until its destruction, despite the mantle of leadership having passed to her. Allura has a close relationship with the mice who shared her cryo-pod with her, and they now share an empathic connection, with them having their intelligence augmented by Allura's memories and mind. The Altean Princess is also close to her guardian and assistant, Coran, who is devoutly protective of her, both as her friend and as the closest thing she has left to family. Abilities Being an Altean of royal blood, she is incredibly well trained in combat, calling the gladiator simulator that the Paladins first experienced as being fit for an Altean child. Allura's empathetic and kind nature extends to her abilities, allowing her to tap into her own life force and use it to communicate with and heal the Balmera, something that only more experienced Alteans could do. Her ability to channel life energy is so powerful that she survived using the Castle Ship to amplify her power to restore life to the Balmera, something that Coran was doubtful of her surviving. This shows that Allura is significantly stronger than she initially appeared to be. She is also a skilled mimic, using her natural, but somewhat limited shapeshifting abilities to impersonate a Galra soldier by changing her normally nut-brown skin to violet in order to fool the guards on one of Zarkon's ships. She exhibited quite prodigious strength when impersonating a Galra soldier, enough to surprise Shiro, the tallest and arguably the strongest of the Voltron Paladins. Gallery Official stats - Allura.png|Official stats. Allura casual.png|Allura's casual outfit. Allura with helmet.png|Allura's suit and helmet. Screenshot_2016-06-29-16-53-45.png|After Allura is awaken, Lance catches her. Allura kills lance.png|Allura meets Lance. 25. I am Princess Allura of the Planet Altea.png|0 to 100 real quick 28a. King Alfor in Allura's flashback.png|King Alfor before he performs the Vulcan nerve pinch on Allura. Allura4.png Allura and alfor.png|Allura meets King Alfor's AI Allura new outfit.png 169. Coran - are you sure about this.png 208. Allura and Coran relieved at having all the lions.png|Relief at having all the Lions. Team Voltron - LD.png Allura and pidge.png Pidge tells allura.png|Allura trying to coax Pidge into revealing that he's biologically female. Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg Gay.png Allura and Galra Guard.png|Allura's best James Bond Shay & Allura.png|Allura steals Hunk's gf Allura is Puzzled.png|Allura's imitation of fans questioning Pidge's gender. Notes Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters